To Abandon a Comade and become worse than Scum
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." It was those words that Boruto was raised by. So he doesn't understand when not only this father but his entire village turn their backs on a fellow comrade. Well Boruto is not willing to make the same mistake.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Naruto and Boruto belong to their respective owners**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **To Abandon a Comrade and become Worse than Scum**

 **Prologue**

 **Present**

"Dad, please, reconsider," begged Boruto. He jerked his arm away when Shikamaru tried to pull him out of the Hokage' s office. His father was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer when Boruto came barging in.

The Hokage looked up at Boruto. "He just tried to kill you," snapped Naruto.

"No, it wasn't him!" defended Boruto. "Mitsuki would never try to hurt me! Mitsuki is no threat to you! He is no threat to anyone! He would never hurt this village!"

Naruto sat up from his desk and looked out onto the village through the window.

"Boruto, you don't understand, a long time ago, when I was the same age as you, a man planned to destroy the village out of revenge. He came close to at one point. That man's name is Orochimaru," explained Naruto.

"Mitsuki's parent? That's why you are so against him, just because he happens to be related to Orochimaru? How is that fair to Mitsuki!" questioned Boruto. "If Orochimaru is such a threat then why let Mitsuki in the village in the first place?"

"I thought that I could give Orochimaru a second chance and in so, his son a first. After today, I know that was a mistake. I've learned now that some people are beyond the point of changing," said Naruto.

Naruto turned to Boruto. "Give me your headband."

Boruto took a step back, "What?"

"You will not go anywhere now without an escort. Your days as a shinobi are over," said Naruto

Boruto shook his head. "No, that's not- "

"Because you are my son, you will stay in Konoha where I can keep an eye on you," said Naruto.

"You can't do that," yelled Boruto.

"I can as your Hokage and your father," snapped Naruto. "You have oblivious proven that you are not ready to handle the real world."

"How can I when all you do is keep me from doing so," yelled Boruto. "You are always treating me like a child, even after I became a Genin! Why can't you trust me?"

"It's the rest of the world that I don't trust, especially around you," said Naruto.

Naruto walked towards Boruto, getting down to his level, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Listen to me, son, the world is a cruel place, and I try every day to make sure that not only this village but you, your mom, and sister are safe from that world. Boruto, you and our family are precious to me."

"Dad."

Naruto reached forward and removed the headband from Boruto' s head.

"And when something is precious to me, I must protect it."

Boruto jerked forward to get back his headband, but his father's hand grabbed his wrist and held it off.

"This won't stop me!" yelled Boruto. "I'll find Mitsuki and bring him home!"

"Is that your final answer," asked Naruto.

"Yes, I promise I will," said Boruto "Even if I must leave the village to do so, I will get him back. I won't abandon a friend!"

Naruto looked at his son with a sad expression. "Shikamaru," he called. "Get some Anbu members ready for guard duty."

Shikamaru looked surprised but nodded his head, looking at Boruto.

"Understood."

"Boruto, if you are going to go down this path, then I have no choice, but to place you under lock and guard in the most secure room of the village," said

Naruto.

"Dad!"

Just then shinobi guards came and grabbed Boruto.

"Take him away," ordered Naruto.

"Yes, sir."

"Understood my Lord."

Boruto struggled and fought. "Dad, don't do this, Dad please!"

Naruto only watched as his son was drag from his office.

"Let go of me! I need to find Mitsuki, Dad, please! Dad!"

Shikamaru closed the door and turned to Naruto. "You did the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like it," replied Naruto.

"No parent likes to see their child upset, but we do what we have to protect them," said Shikamaru. "Boruto is too young to understand this."

"I know," said Naruto.

"Then stop looking so guilty, it's a real drag," said Shikamaru. "I'm going to make sure that your kid is all set up."

When Shikamaru left the door, did Naruto finally hunch over his desk in despair.

"Forgive me Boruto. I want to protect you from the pain that I went through."

Boruto sat by the window with bars and seals on it as he gazed out.

"Dad, how could you do this to me?" he asked out loud. "Mitsuki, where are you?"

The sound of the door opening made Boruto turn to see his mom standing at the entrance; the door closed behind her as she smiled sadly at him.

"Mom." Boruto jumped up and ran to her. Hinata pulled him into her arms as they hugged.

"Why is Dad doing this?" asked Boruto in her shirt.

Hinata pulled Boruto away to look at him, "I'm sorry Boruto, I've tried talking your father out of his decision, but he seems dead set on it. He won't change his mind. He always was like that."

"But to take away my status as a ninja again, to lock me away. It's a

complete abuse of his power as Hokage!" yelled Boruto.

"Your father has suffered a lot growing up. He went through a lot of pain and anguish," said Hinata. She brushed Boruto bangs on his forehead. "He's only trying to protect you from the same."

"Mom, Mitsuki didn't do this, I know he didn't. Like I know that he would never actually try and kill me. Someone must be doing this to him," said Boruto.

"Unfortunately, no proof can confirm that. Everything points to him acting of his own will. I'm sorry sweetie, I know he was your friend- "

"He still is my friend!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he killed Yamato."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Naruto and Boruto belong to their respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **To Abandon a Comrade and become Worse than Scum**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2 weeks earlier**

Boruto ran inside the Hokage as Shikamaru stood at the entrance with an annoyed look.

"You're late, Boruto," said Shikamaru.

"I'm here aren't I," remarked Boruto.

"You know the anniversary celebration is coming soon," scolded Shikamaru. "We can't afford to be wasting time since we only have a few weeks to prepare. Which means not making your father wait for you when he asks to see you." He started walking as Boruto followed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know how that affects me," said Boruto.

"Your father is the hero of the war, his family needs to be by his side for the ceremony," said Shikamaru. "Including his son."

"Okay, okay, fine, doesn't mean that I have to like it," said Boruto.

Shikamaru stopped and pointed down the hall. "Go inside your father is waiting for you."

Boruto obeyed and made his way down the hall. When he reached the door, he knocked.

"Enter," said his father's voice on the other side of the door. Boruto walked in to see the Hokage at work.

Naruto looked up and saw Boruto standing at the doorway. "Oh, there you are, I was worried you got lost," he joked. He got up from his desk and walked around to Boruto. "Come with me, I have something that I need you to do."

Boruto followed his father out of the room as Naruto placed a hand on his back and led him. "Oh, what is it? Is it a solo mission? Are you going to be giving me my first solo mission!"

They reached their destination of an oak door. "Not exactly," admitted Naruto, as he opened the door and pushed Boruto in. Inside the room were two older women, their hair pulled up into buns, hand measuring tapes draped over their necks and pincushion bracelets. Between them was a manikin with a Haori on it.

"Dad," groaned Boruto, turning to Naruto, who was smirking.

"Your mother said that you've been avoiding doing this. You know the ceremony is coming up," said Naruto. He waved to the two women. "I'll leave him to you. Take good care of him, please." Quickly, he closed the door.

"Let's get started," said the one woman.

Boruto looked confused. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly the two advanced on Boruto. They started wrapping his arms and waist in measuring tape.

"Wah! Wait a minute! Hey, cut it out!" yelled Boruto.

"Hold still, we need to measure you to make sure that this cloak will fit you properly," scolded the older woman. "We never got the chance before we made it because you never showed up for any of the appointments!"

An hour later Boruto was in the Haori. The one woman was adjusting in the front while the older one was doing the same in the back. It was a simple white cloak that was similar to a long jacket which dangled down to his ankles. The sleeves went to his fingertips and on the back was red lettering that said "Will of fire" on it. The bottom also had a trim of flames.

"I think that about covers the adjustments," said the one woman. "Now time for finishing touch."

"What," groaned Boruto. "You mean that were not done."

"Not yet." The older lady then pulled Boruto' s head banned off.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

The older woman smacked Boruto' s hand away that went to stop her. "Your headband will get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"This," said the older woman holding up a similar version of the Hokage hat except it had the symbol for the Leaf village on it and it there wasn't the bottom white cloth.

"Do I really have to wear that?" asked Boruto.

"Yes, of course! It has been a tradition for the years! Firstborn of the Hokage children wear this for important ceremonies, especially now that you are old enough to," said the one woman. "The Artisan made this Haori and Kasa for you just like she does for every Hokage and child throughout the generations."

"You mean that ancient old lady is still alive," asked Boruto.

"Don't be rude, Boruto," scolded Naruto as he walked into the room with Shikamaru.

"Dad, do I have to wear this, I not even the Hokage. Why are you making me dress like one?"

Naruto kneeled down to Boruto. He reached out and started adjusting the collar of Boruto' s cloak. "With the Leaf village always changing it's good to hold on to some traditions. When you wear this Haori and Kasa, you remember everyone the history of the past Hokages before us. Everything they sacrificed. Just like how I wear my cloak."

Boruto turned his head to the side. "I understand. But that still doesn't mean that I will become Hokage too!" he added quickly.

Naruto chuckled. "No, but whether you like it or not, it's in your blood. Our family honors the village and does everything to protect it."

"It's the job of the shinobi after all," added Shikamaru.

Naruto took the Kasa from the woman and placed it on Boruto' s head and brushed back some of the bangs blocking his eyes. "You carry on their will of fire." He lifted Boruto' s chin up. "Boruto, you are their legacy."

Boruto removed the hat from his head. "What about you?"

"Well, of course, I carry on their legacy, I'm the Hokage, ya know!" Naruto rubbed Boruto head before placing the hat back on him. "You look good; your cloak reminds me of my Dad's."

"Do you think Grandpa would have made you wear this outfit too?" questioned Boruto.

"Don't know," admitted Naruto.

"You can make it up to me by giving me a solo mission," suggest Boruto.

"Nice try."

"Oh, come on, I am the only Genin so far who has not had the chance at a solo mission! It's lame, ya know!"

"That's not true; there are Genin who have not had a solo mission yet."

"Name one."

"Um...hold on give me a minute...um...I got nothing."

"Naruto, we need to get moving if we want to complete everything for the ceremony," reminded Shikamaru.

Naruto waved. "Okay, okay." He got up on his feet.

"Hey, what about my solo mission?" asked Boruto.

"All the adjustments are complete, he should be ready for the ceremony Lord Hokage," announced the older woman.

Naruto made it to the doorway before he turned around with a big grin and did jazz hands.

"Congratulations! You have completed your first solo mission!"

He quickly closed the door as he heard Boruto yell.

"DAD!"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Naruto and Boruto belong to their respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **To Abandon a Comrade and become Worse than Scum**

 **Chapter 2**

"What, you're giving me a mission? By myself?" asked Boruto.

Naruto was sitting upright in this chair. He was trying his hardest to keep from going back on his word.

"Yes, you said it yourself; you are the only Genin who has not gone on a solo mission yet. Let's test your skills."

Boruto raised his eyebrow. "I can't help but feel you are pulling my leg."

Naruto closed the folder in front of him and slid it away. "Well, if you don't want the mission than I be happy to give it to Sarada-"

"No!" shouted Boruto. "I want the mission! I want the mission!" He leaped over his father's desk to grab the folder back.

"Alright! Now get off my desk, you are messing it up, ya know," ordered Naruto.

Boruto held the folder holding the mission information tight to his chest as he hopped off the desk. Naruto and Shikamaru made eye contact. The advisor seemed to be trying his best not to chuckle.

"Your mission is simple; all you have to do is retrieve a scroll from the Feudal Lord of Fire," explained Naruto. "Bring it right back here once you get it."

Boruto looked up from the folder confused. "So, I am not going to another village or anything?"

"You'll be leaving the village."

"I am still in the Land of fire though, and why do I need to pick up a scroll that can be delivered another way?"

"A ninja learns to accept any mission," said Shikamaru. "You either do this mission, or the Hokage picks someone else if you think you are too above it."

Boruto grumbled. "No way! I can totally do this mission. No problem!"

Naruto stood up from his desk and walked Boruto to the door. "That's good to hear. Now it shouldn't take you that long to complete the mission. Get home as soon as you can. Your mom says she was making something special for dinner."

Boruto turned to his father while walking towards the door. "Sure, but one question, what's in the scroll that I am getting?"

"You are not to open it," ordered Shikamaru.

Boruto started to bounce on his feet with excitement. "Is it some kind of secret document?"

"Out Boruto," ordered Naruto.

Once Naruto closed the door he turned back to his desk and stood in front of it. Shikamaru watched him.

"Are Kiba and Sai set to follow him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," answered Shikamaru. "But I think you are worrying too much. Your son can handle himself."

"I hope so," replied Naruto. "I hope so."

As Boruto ran out of the village's gate, a figure from afar watched with bright yellow eyes.

"Looks like the baby was finally allowed the leave the nest alone. Good. This should be fun. " A hissing of a snake could be heard. "Let's get started."

 **TBC**


End file.
